The Pro
by Rapid Squirrell
Summary: Just a test


Invisible….A tale of a chaser. Random-Random drabble-drabble.

A/N: Note to anyone: This is NOT and Fred and Angie fic. I decided to try something else. Here's how it went. I said "Self" and my Self said "What-you beautiful creature you." "Ah thankies Self but I have something to discuss with you. And it's serious." "Oh goody we're doing a Sirius ficcy! Yay!" "No-it's not that…" "Are you breaking up with me?" "No-No." "Really?" "Yeah…I'm not sure if it's possible-any way I think I'm going to write another fic." "Oh Good Lord what is it now? You already have that Harry/Ginny fic, and the other Angie stories you need to edit. Plus that MSN group.." "Yeah I know, but it's a new idea I have." "Another F/A thing? Let's hear it. sigh" "Um-er-it is an Angie fic-but not Fred…." "Wait we already have the George and Charlie one who's it now Percy snickers" "Well I do like that pairing-" "You're not serious are you?" "No I'm Brittany lol." At this, Self narrowed her eyes. "Okay, okay it's a…Lee and Angie fic." Self stayed calm for a minute and then, "NOOOOOOOO! I'll kill you I'll kill. Kill! You die! Die!" Self lunged at me and started beating me up. "I'm sorry it might turn out different but I kinda mpahfa." Self had covered my mouth. "Now listen here, Brit, I will not stick around and watch you write a Lee and Angie fic-Shame on you! I thought you said the world needed more Fred and Angie fans-" "I know and I still believe that! Just not in-this story…" Self sighed again, "Will you finish up the others?" "Yeah, yeah after I move in the dorm and everything." Self looked at me for a moment. "Fine…but I don't like it." "Okay but another thing…" "What?" "I'm making this Fred/Hermy or Fred/ Cho as well." Self looked like she was going to explode and then she did. She beat me up she did. "I-just-lie!" I managed to say. "Fred-not with argh!" Well right now I am in a hospital (Why yes it is a mental one) and I'm going to write this story to get it out of my system. Sigh Oh yeah No IT's NOT a f/h or f/c fic-that I promise will never happen. Okay on with the story.!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' (See the bad grammar?)

The Procrastinator.

June 18

Have been home for exactly eight days and counting…Right now, besides writing in here, I'm trying to think of a new hair style that would freak out my parents…hmm…I'm thinking about green with red streaks maybe purple. I wonder if I could make it change without actually using magic and getting into trouble. The ministry has banned frivolous use of magic. They say that the supporters of You-Know-Who are trying to make sure that of age witches and wizards don't practice protection spells. They want to lure us into trusting that nothing bad will ever happen to us. The ministry has issued us to cut the self-indulgence to a minimum. Poor Katies she can now do magic outside of Hogwarts and now this. Pretty funny really I think she might try to overthrown the Ministry's decree. Hmm...Maybe I'll help her. Or at least be her alibi if and/or when she gets caught. I'm such a good person-besides trying to make my parents have a heart attack. Note to self: Write to Katie and ask about aging cream. Heh heh

June 25

This has got to the MOST boring summer EVER! Haven't heard from tryouts-yet hope to be informed soon.

July 2

Blah-blah-blah. Honestly as soon as I get news from insert Quidditch team here I'm moving out of this house and never coming back…well I guess I'll come back to visit…every year…no-every other year….every other odd year that ends with a "five". Yeah that's better. I'm currently (besides writing of course) brushing my chin length pink hair with blue highlights. Operation make parents insane: completed. Operation get out of Grounding: starting now. I am nineteen years old and my parents have grounded me; this has to be the most stupid thing that ever happened to me…this-er- month. Speaking of stupid…note to self: Thank Katie for cream and ask for hair loss potion. Heh heh.

July 9 (A/N: My b-day)

Went to W3 we (Lee, Ally, Dawn, Katie, Tim and me) had fun. The twins have got it made; I wish I could move out. Alicia's eyes popped out of her head when she saw my new do. I personally love it! Lee asked me out again. I think we're going to dinner I'm not sure I also can't remember when the date is. I think I should floo and ask-hold up-

Angelina Johnson got up from her favorite place by the windowpane of her bedroom. She proceeded downstairs, grabbed a pot from a small ordinate cupboard from hallway, and went to the living room. As she approached the main living room, she saw a man standing there. He was sharply dressed in dress robes. Underneath his robes, a Delancey custom tailored suit fitted his slim frame. He stood at six two. He had opted to shave his once trademark dreads and had gone for the more shaft look-or so he had called it seven months before. She gave a slight squeak as the man turned around. "Hey Lee what are you doing here?" She tried to look like handsome wizards stopped by everyday-needless to say she failed miserably. "Johnson don't tell me you forgot." Lee closed his eyes and sighed. "Come on Lee I'm a busy girl." At this, he snorted. "Go and get dressed woman." Will do, sir." As Angelina made her way back up the steps, she deposited the floor power back into the cupboard.

Okay I have to go Lee looks good so I have to pick out something extremely dressy. I'll tell you what happens.

July 9

Lee's great! I don't know if he's my boyfriend yet but I'm pretty sure we're close. I had a good time once I picked out an outfit. I chose my light green robes and I pinned my hair on top of my head with white butterfly clips. I miscalculated the last time I've really gotten dressed up because when my mum came in to see how I was coming a long (and to yell at me for keeping my date waiting) she stopped mid-rant. Her mouth opened and literally hit the floor, her eyes bugged out, but the greatest thing ever was that she was speechless. Hmm, maybe I should dress up more often….No that would make her happy.

Anyway, the date was very-er-romantic. Sorry it's just hard to think about Lee Jordan as being romantic. He took me to this fancy restaurant. Lacy drapes hung from the windows, candelabras lit the way as the waiter led us out side. After we passed the French doors (with the stupid lacing pulled back), we walked a little further to a small table in the corner Thank Merlin it had rained a night before, I could smell the sweetness that permeated in the air after a good hard rain.

I gave a small smile as Lee and the waiter both made a move to pull my chair out for me. Lee was so cute when he's nervous. After the 'Who shall Seat Angelina Battle' was over (Lee won), we settled down for a night of laughter and good food. I have to admit Lee is quite charming-when he wants to be. He actually said I looked like cuter version of Camilla Crockford. At one point he started giving impressions of everybody's favorite DADA teacher, Umbridge! He had me wiping the tears from my eyes. Lee's always been able to make me (and a lot of others) laugh until we start feeling dizzy.

I can still remember the first time I met him. We were on the train coming back from the Christmas holidays; he was in the compartment across from me. I could hear his voice bragging about how he let off some dung bombs in his Uncle's pocket. I was in-between being amused or wanting to throw up. Luckily, I did the former, as the train slowed down and stopped, I had to see whom had that incredibly loud voice (and coming from me that's staying something) belonged to. When I saw it was just some skinny boy with a mouth too big for his face, I thought that this guy was trouble (well besides the twin terrors).

He left me at the door to my house with a quick peck to my cheek. I think I could picture myself with Lee. He's sweet, hot, funny, a great listener, he makes me feel…grounded and safer in a way. I think in this time of war that this feeling is something that keeps you alive. Well, I think I should be ending this entry I have to look for a job since I haven't heard from ANY Quidditch team about tryouts. Maybe it's because of the war, man, I need to stop being so selfish. Speaking of that…note to self: Remember to bring that book about medicinal herb to Alicia.

July 15

I think be fore I could remember I've always hated when people gave me nicknames. Sadly, I think I inherited this from my mother. My mother's name in Genevieve people would call her Gen or Eve-she hated that. She would calmly state that they were completely capable of pronouncing a few more syllables; she would also say that if they were to call her a pet name again she would make sure they would turn into pets themselves. I love my mother. Lee wants to know if I want to go on a picnic with him…I'm not sure yet….I think I'm going to get a tattoo! I remember Mum and Dad saying how vulgar it was for girls to have one…..or six.

July 31

Went to Harry's party it was cool-that kid has seriously got to eat. Lee was there he tried to out do George in pranks I'm not sure which one won but I greatly enjoyed watching them get chewed out by Mrs. Weasley. Merlin I love that woman.

GREAT NEWS! Ally and I are looking for an apartment I guess I won't be able to get that tattoo after all (well anytime soon at least). I wonder how larger Lee's eyes would get if I told him about my plan on getting a tattoo…

August 2

Note to self: Never mention the words: "tattoo" and "me" again. For the record, his eyes looked like serving dishes when I mentioned it. Now he's giving me advice where to put it-he's even telling me to get a piecing. Boys. No word on the QT front (Quidditch Tryouts) I'm beginning to think they forgot about me...or they think I suck. Great.

August 12

Apartment shopping fun…telling parents about apartment shopping bad.

August 13

Is there no where that two teenage girls can get a descent apartment! Blast you Merlin! I think we need to consult a higher power…Granddad. My grandfather was with Dumbledore when he defeated Gwindlewald (or so he says) he also likes to boast about weakening Grindlewald for Dumbledore. What ever the truth (as if its that hard to decide) my Granddad can intimidate even the bravest of wizards. He can even make the twins and Lee behave for once. I'm just glad I happen to be his favorite (and only) granddaughter. Got to love controlling people…heh hee.

August 16

Apartment owner! Well half apartment owner. The living room has a fireplace and a big window that faces a little park. The kitchen has an island so when I'm sitting in the living room watching the fire I can also watch Ally make some dinner for us (I will not being preparing the food-I like Ally too much to kill her.) Down the hall are our bedrooms. Hardwood floors are all around, with the exception of the bedrooms that had white carpeting. The first two rooms are the same size, but the one last one was a little smaller. We opted for a three bedroom apartment just incase Katie wanted to move in with us.

Luckily, Ally and my's bedrooms are across for each other. We could leave the doors open and wave to each other. The wall color in our bedrooms an eggshell color and we haven't decided if we want to paint them yet. If I do decide to paint later on, I want it a light blue color. I also want to paint some clouds near the top, but as I said I think I'll just wait. My furniture is all white so I think it'll look okay with my room. My room has a windowpane just large enough to fit pillows and myself. I'm really excited about that!

Ally's bedroom is next to the bathroom and it's just a short walk for me to get there. I think the bathroom is a little plain with it's white walls and porcelain countertop but we're going to paint it a nice soft lilac color my favorite part of the bathroom is that the tube it one of those old fashion one with the feet being claws and it's not attached to the wall. The faucet is gold plated and in the shape of a swan's head, there's a little tray that goes across the tub to put you soap on, and the stopper has a little chain. Ally's favorite part is the vanity mirror. It's an eight candle holder and the glass that covers them makes little diamonds across the ceiling. The only bad thing about the bathroom is that their isn't any shower-it's going to be a little time consuming taking a long bath instead of a short shower, but I'll live.

August 22 (A/N: Hehe first day of college)

Sigh I think Lee's my one true one and only. Yes, I know I've said that about many boys, but Lee-ah Lee he's so sweet.

Ally and I are official home-well apartment-owners as of today. All of our crap-and I do mean crap-is jammed in here. We're going to have a party but the twins ARE NOT invited under the lease we ca not have any loud of disrupting noises. That means the Twins. Oh, well you only live once, I guess I'll invite them but I'll have to pat them down. Note to self: Find a way they won't enjoy the pat down….Somehow get Lockhart out of quarantine-not wait…I wonder what Moody's doing…heh…heh.

August 24

The party was okay the twins didn't do anything too bad. Ally and I also checked every nook and cranny of our apartment after they left. We're still a little leery on somethings. Is water supposed to buzz?


End file.
